Pretty Bird
by The Nerd King
Summary: Hawkeye finally gets the guts to ask out Bobbi, and the two start a relationship. Only one hangup: they have to keep it secret! Clint & Bobbi shippers, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! In this story, I delve more into one of my favorite pairings, Clint & Bobbi. GOT IT? This is HAWKEYE & MOCKINGBIRD! You, the Clintasha shipper just waiting to harp on my story, bug off.**

**Disclaimer****: All characters used here belong to Marvel, which belongs to-**

**Hawkeye: The devil company. I'm still reeling after what they did to me in that movie.**

**Percy Jackson: Hey, you had it easy. Did you see what happened to me?!**

**Author: You're not even in this movie. GET OUT!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hawkeye walked into Avengers Mansion.

"So," he said to himself, "so far today I've saved the city from Electro-amateur-I've ticked off Fury, and I've escaped Tony's boring conference about 'proper handling of our technology.' Hmmm...I suppose now would be a good time..."

He searched the mansion until he ran into Jan.

"Hey, Wasp," he said, "Do you know where Morse is?"

"That depends," smirked Wasp, with a knowing smile, "Why do ya want to know?"

The archer turned red. "I'm just curious."

The size-shifter giggled. "I think she's at the pool."

"Thanks."

::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Clint came to the Avengers Mansion's pool, he immediately saw Bobbi Morse, AKA Mockingbird, in a beach chair nearby.

"Hey, Bobbi," Clint said. "What, uh...what are ya doing?"

"Hey there, Hawkeye," she replied. "I'm just taking this chance to relax. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't exactly give a lot of time off."

"Oh, right. Bucha stiffs."

The girl laughed. "Pretty much." She stood up. "Now, did you want to say something?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah...I...uhhhh..." Clint tried to form words, but...he was a little distracted.

Bobbi was wearing only a white bikini and a pair of sunglasses.

_Geez, and I thought she looked good in the costume,_ the archer thought to himself. _Come on, Clint, you're an Avenger, and you're having so much trouble with some girl in a swimsuit_!

"Well, you see...I..."

The former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent tapped her foot impatiently. "You gonna get there anytime this year, sport?"

"Bobbiwouldyoupleasegooutonadatewithme?"

"Come again?"

"Would you please go out with me, you know, on a date."

Bobbi stood there for a moment, gawking, her mouth parted in a surprised 'oh' shape.

She stood there for one second, two seconds, three...

"Oh...wow," she said, finally. "Um, sure. Why not? It could be fun. Where were you thinking of going?"

Hawkeye took a moment to register that, and then face palmed.

"I am such an idiot," he muttered.

Bobbi laughed. "It's okay. We'll figure something out."

**The end.**

**Anyone think I should write a few more chapters? If so, please say so in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller for asking me to continue this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Marvel, in my dreams.**

::::::::::::::::::

Once Bobbi had gotten dressed, they'd decided on a nice little diner nearby.

"So," said Bobbi as they waited for their meals to come, "Why was it so hard to just ask me out?"

"I, uh, you see..." Clint tried to explain, but had trouble. "You're hot, and I'm an imitation of Green Arrow in a purple outfit."

"Green Arrow?" she said, horrified. "What, just because you have a bow, you must be connected to Green Arrow?"

"I know, right? But I always get compared to him. Ah, well...he's a Justice Leager, he has a beautiful blonde girlfriend, and he has a cool beard."

"SO? When the Avengers offered you membership, you were willing to turnitem down! You didn't need them! Besides, I like you without a beard. And," she winked at him. "If you manage to pull off this date, you _might_ have a nice blond girlfriend."

"I'd enjoy that," he smirked.

A waiter came with their meals.

"Looks like the food's ready," said Clint.

"Nice to know, captain obvious."

Bobbi raised her glass. "To pulling off this date."

Clint lifted his cup. "Cheers."

:::::::::::::::

The date was perfect. When the two left the diner, Bobbi kissed Clint on the cheek.

"Today was great, Clint. Thanks."

"Pleasure's all mine," he said, smiling.

Then he stopped smiling. "Oh no. I just thought of something. Tony doesn't like dating among the team. He barely handles Hank and Jan."

"Well then," Bobbi said, grinning, "We'll just have to keep this relationship our little secret."

"Can we do that?"

"'Course we can. After all, we were two of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best spies."

"Yeah," said Clint, warming up to the idea, "Let's give it a shot."


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller for continued support(and being the only one to ever review. Not that I'm bitter).**

T'Challa and Hulk were enjoying breakfast at Avengers Mansion when Clint walked into the kitchen, a wide grin on his face.

"Mornin', Panther, jolly green," he said cheerily, grabbing a peach from the counter and biting into it.

The Wakandan raised an eyebrow. "What is that phrase you westerners use again?" he said. "Oh, yes: _what the heck is up with you today?_"

"What," the archer replied defensively. "I can't start the day happy?"

"What happened while you and Mockingbird were gone yesterday?" asked Panther testily. "Since you returned, you've been undeniably happy."

"I already told you, nothing happened," said Hawkeye, counting on his skills as a spy and creeping a tone of embarrassment into his voice. "Not really. We thought we had detected an underground HYDRA base, turned out to be a gold mine, we humiliated ourselves and made some miners wet themselves."

Captain America, who Clint hadn't even noticed walk in, put his hand one the bowman's shoulder. "T'Challa, the captain said, "the Man's embarrassed enough as it is. You aren't exactly boosting his self-esteem. So, to use another American phrase: _bug_ off."

**(No, I don't have anything against Black Panther. This is an example of everyone's favorite Wakandan being more observant than his comrades.)**

"Thank you, Cap," Hawkeye said.

"No problem."

Bobbi stepped into the room. Panther noticed Hawkeye give off a small twitch when he saw her. Why? Unless...

_No, _the king thought to himself_, it can't be. She infiltrated and tricked us in the past. According to Clint, Black Widow actually kissed him! I must be misunderstanding...but what if I'm not?_

Panther leaned over to Hulk. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he muttered_._

"Hawkeye must've looked stupid in that mine?" the green goliath replied.

"You are not."

::::::::::::::::::

"How was that diner yesterday? I've never been there before."

Clint nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard T'Challa's voice behind him in his bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded to know.

"Wondering how long your affections had gone beyond Mockingbird's costume. I know where you were yesterday."

"Aaagh, I knew it'd be harder to convince you than it was them."

"How long, Barton?"

"..."

"How long?"

"I've known the girl for years. We worked together on numerous occasions. But I would say it started during the whole HYDRA Island incident. I just couldn't believe that Bobbi-Fury's little spy-would disobey orders and choose to help me. And that's when I realized: Barbara Morse is incredible. And hot. C'mon, T'Challa, don't tell Stark. I really like her."

The sharpshooter made a pleading motion with his hands. "Please, Panther."

The catlike warrior thought for a moment.

"Are you sure she is right for you?" he asked finally.

"Heck yes!"

Panther sighed. "I suppose I could keep Tony off your scent."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: complications arise

**Note: I actually do like Black Widow as a character. However, I overall ship Clint & Bobbi as a couple.**

"Hey, Clint!" Tony said, banging on the Avenger's door. "Your girlfriend's here to see you!"

_My __**girlfriend**__?_ Clint bolted out of bed, wondering how Tony found out. Then he realized that Tony might be referring to a different woman, simply mocking him by calling her his 'girlfriend'.

"Uhhh, who?" he called to Tony.

"Your spider-lady," he replied.

"'Spider-lady'?" Clint was confused at first, but suddenly he realized who Tony was talking about. "You mean NATASHA?!"

"No, I mean Tigra. Duh, Natasha! Now hurry up, you don't want to keep her waiting."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Natasha," Clint said awkwardly to his former partner. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to join the Avengers," the Black Widow replied.

::::::::::::::::::::

Later that day, Bobbi was in her room, reading a book, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

T'Challa entered and shut the door behind him.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"Okay with what?"

T'Challa's eyes narrowed. "You know what I'm talking about. Black Widow had a relationship with your boyfriend prior to her HYDRA mission for Fury."

(I am, of course, referencing the storyline that led to Hawkeye being arrested, quitting S.H.I.E.L.D., and joining the Avengers. Thanks for that, Natasha!)

"My... you know!?"

"I figured outi a while ago. I've been helping Clint."

"Well, I don't care if Natasha is here. I ain't the jealous type."

The king shrugged. "If you say so. Let us see how this goes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next morning, Clint walked over to Bobbi during breakfast and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ahem...Mockingbird," he said, "I must speak to you about a possible breach in security."

"WHAT?!" shouted Cap. "Shouldn't we _all _be looking into that?"

"Hey, who're the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents here?"

"I'll come with you," said Natasha.

"No, no, we can handle it. I just need a second opinion."

Bobbi stood and the two left the room.

::::::::::::::

There was no breach, of course. Clint dragged Bobbi to the Assembly room.

"I just want you to know-" he stopped and thought about something. "Hey, JARVIS, can you alert us if someone is coming near this room?"

"Of course, sir," the computer said.

"Thanks. So, Bobbi, I just-"

She kissed him.

"It's alright, Clint," she said. "If I thought you were still into her, I would have had JARVIS lock her out of her room. Or at least, tried to."

"So, you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, 'course I am. I'm not the jealous type. I worked with Natasha. I'm not threatened by her."

At least, that's what she said_ audibly_. Inside, she was asking herself _"What's the fastest way to get her kicked off of the team?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Bobbi was sitting at the Mansion, bored out of her mind, when Ironman and Cap returned from a small mission, dragging Hawkeye between them.

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" she shrieked, immediately feeling embarrassed about it and turning bright red. "Um, I mean...is he going to be okay?"

"Uhhh yeah," said Cap eyeing her oddly. "But his leg is badly wounded."

"Guys, I'm fine," Clint protested.

Of course, Cap wouldn't hear it, so he asked someone to examine Hawkeye's leg. Who was most knowledgable in this study?

You guessed it.

Black. Stinkin'. Widow.

Natasha had the archer set up on a table, much to poor Clint's humiliation. She poked at his leg, making small talk as she worked.

"How've you been?" she asked.

"Oh, ya know," he replied, "saving the world and stuff tends to keep you from worrying about the small things in life."

Bobbi watched nearby, trying not to scowl. T'Challa stood nearby, his hand on her shoulder supportively.

"Done," Widow finally said.

Clint immediately jumped off the table, but had to steady himself.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"Hey, Natasha!" Bobbi called, struggling to keep a false smile on her face, "can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," the spy replied, walking over to her.

Panther's eyes widened. "Barbara," he whispered, "don't do anything-"

Bobbi grabbed Natasha's arm and dragged her down a hallway.

"-rash. Oh, Clint, why did it have to be _her_?"

:::::::::::::::::::

Mockingbird threw Black Widow against the wall.

"What are you-?"

"Last time you were around Hawkeye, you ended up framing him, attacking him, and becoming a waking obsession of his for a while," Bobbi growled. "I don't care if it was undercover, you made him miserable! I've know him-worked side by side with him-countless times, and I don't want him to end up like that again!" At this point, she began to tear up. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to...to see him like that? Broken. Depressed. Scared to trust _anyone_. And I won't sit idly by and let it happen again. You can do your whole Black Widow thing, but leave Clint alone. Don't make him a pawn in your game again. Because if you do...you can be certain I won't let it go unpunished."

Bobbi silently left, leaving Natasha to her own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bobbi's Flashback:_

_"You wanted me, director Fury?" said Bobbi._

_"I did," he replied. "You wil be taking Agent Barton's place on the team."_

_Bobbi immediately considered the worst. "Is Clint okay?"_

_"He's fine, other than the fact he's in the vault. Barton is a double-agent working for HYDRA."_

_Hawkeye, a double-agent? That couldn't be! Not Clint!_

_"A-a double-agent. Are you sure?"_

_"He was found with a dozen HYDRA agents. You will now be functioning under the codename Mockingbird."_

_"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this, director Fury. I could never replace Hawkeye."_

_"We need TWO main operatives for our missions, Agent Morse. With Hawkeye gone, you are our best replacement."_

_"What about Quake."_

_"Quake does not have the nessesary skills for this role. You do. An agent is waiting for you in the equipment room to give you the proper gear and your suit. The agent you insist on calling 'Twitchy'."_

_"I...I'll go see him now, director Fury."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why?" asked T'Challa when Bobbi had returned from her 'talk' with Natasha.

"I dunno...I just...I really messed up, didn't I, T'Challa?"

"You did."

"What am I gonna do?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose you should tell Clint about this."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Clint?" Bobbi murmered, coming into the archer's room.

"Yeah, Bobbi?"

"I, uh...I did something stupid today."

"Mm-hmm. Please specify."

"I, uh...threatened Natasha."

"..."

"It's just, after what she put you through-"

"Hahahahaha! Sounds like someone's jealous!"

Mockingbird's face was so red, a man suffering from colorblindness could see it. "Wha-who, me? No, no, I am not jealous, I'm not that type. I just care about you. After all the pain she caused you-"

"Yep. You're jealous."

"No, I'm not, I just-"

"Did you know Widow and I once went to France together?"

"Wait, what?"

"It was before Fury hired you. Natasha and I went on a mission. In Paris. Together. Seeing the sights as we punched bad guys in the face. She taught me how to speak French."

"Are-are you...hold on! Do you WANT me to be jealous?"

"Maybe. Are you jealous?"

"N-no!"

"I don't believe you."

"I am not-"

"I took her on the swan boats after the mission was over."

"Now, you're just being rediculous, sport. The Black Widow was NOT-"

"It was great."

"Will you just SHUT UP about you're date in Paris? You have a new girlfriend now, remember, sport? I'm right here! You're supposed to be making new memories with me! Enough about her!"

"You are so-"

"OKAY, OKAY!"

"That's what I thought, birdie."

"Maybe I'm a little jealous."

"A little? More than a little!"

"I hate you, sport."

"Love you too, birdie."


	8. Chapter 8

The Avengers were battling a group of AIM agents outside of Stark Tower.

Bobbi was, of course, in the front lines, taking down the criminals one by one.

"I'll admit something," laughed Hawkeye, shooting an agent in the chest, "these guys are pretty impressive...for a bunch of science geeks."

"Should I be offended?" asked Iron Man.

"I didn't mean to offend you at first, but now that I think about it...yeah, you could take it that way. But you're cool, T'Challa."

Meanwhile, an AIM scientist was in a small ship hovering above, looking at footage being sent to him from a small probe below, which was so tiny none of the Avengers noticed it.

The probe zoomed in on Mockingbird.

The scientist smiled. "She's perfect."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mockingbird laughed at the A.I.M. soldiers as she lept through their ranks, using her bo staff to smack her enemies into next week.

A soldier behind her raised his weapon. Hawkeye saw this, and tackled the soldier.

"You're welcome," he said, standing and brushing himself off.

"I knew he was there!" said Bobbi, still beating up A.I.M. goons as she spoke to her boyfriend. "I was...going to get him."

"Sure."

Suddenly, one of the soldiers yelled "I've recieved orders! Take Mockingbird!"

Five seconds later, that soldier took an electric arrow to the face.

"I don't think so," growled Hawkeye.

The scientist's ship above swooped down. A scientist dropped from the jet and lande behind Hawkeye, zapping him with a strange device that caused him to lose consciousness.

"CLINT!" Bobbi shrieked, running towards the archer. Another zap from the device quickly rendered her unconscious as well.

A cable came down from the ship. The scientist, carrying Mockingbird, grabbed onto it and it pulled him into the vehicle.

Panther looked up at the escaping ship. He knew that A.I.M.'s agents would be keeping the Avengers too busy for Iron Man, Thor or Ms. Marvel to go after it.

Mockingbird was on her own.

Clint was not going to be happy about this.


End file.
